


Never

by qazwc



Series: Drarry Spoofs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Draco proves Pansy wrong, Drarry, M/M, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc
Summary: Draco and Harry come out by accident thanks to Pansy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Spoofs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201208
Kudos: 27





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked reading short headcanons or spoofs is what I think you call them. You can correct me, but I'm pretty sure it is called a spoof.

Pansy and Draco are in the hall just talking while eating breakfast. Pansy comments "You know you would never top someone." Draco looks at her offended before saying "Oh I top someone. Unless Harry Potter doesn't count." 

Pansy looks at his surprised, but then yells across the hall "Really Potter!!" Harry yells back something that sounded like a yes.

And that's how Draco and Harry came out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
